1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temperature insulated storage containers. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a new and unique liquid separation device, wherein a rigid, internal liner having a perforated structure is inserted into a container prior to use with ice and other foodage items. Once the ice begins to melt within the container, a user may lift the liner to separate the resultant liquid from the foodage items for subsequent removal of the liquid from the container.
Many individuals enjoy taking day trips, going to a concert, or going on vacation. During these trips, individuals often pack meals and beverages in advance and store the items in temperature insulated containers such as an ice chest or cooler. To keep the temperature lowered throughout the day, an individual often resorts to using self-contained ice-packs or ice cubes poured over the items. If an individual uses ice, as time goes on the ice will eventually melt and form an area of standing water at the base of the container. This causes an issue for stored food as the liquid may penetrate the individual food or beverage containers or wrappers food stored within the cooler.
When taking a day trip or while traveling, it is extremely important for an individual to prevent food contamination. It is also important to properly control the temperature of the items in a cooler, otherwise the ice will melt completely and items may spoil prior to consumption. The use of ice in a cooler requires planning, which involves using a limited amount of ice and proper storage techniques of perishable items to ensure the quality thereof during the storage period.
Individuals therefore require an efficient means of properly separating liquid water and ice from a cooler throughout a day trip or event. Placing a large amount of ice into a cooler will quickly lower the temperature of the contents, but also result in a large amount of water forming once the ice melts. Another contributing issue to rapid ice melting is if an individual places smaller sized ice cubes into the cooler, as opposed to larger chunks, which will result in more rapid melting thereof. These situations lead to unfortunate events wherein a cooler will quickly fill with water, yet the individual does not have an adequate means or system to remove the water from the cooler without resorting to removal of all food and beverage contents therefrom.
The present invention provides a new and unique cooler separation device that provides a removable, perforated liner within a cooler to facilitate separation of ice and food contents from free standing water within the cooler interior. The liner comprises a rigid, substantially rectangular structure that includes perforations along its base surface to allow liquids to freely pass therethrough. When the device is lifted from the interior of the cooler, the liner supports the un-melted ice and the contents of the cooler, while water flows through the base surface and into the cooler. The cooler of free standing water can then be drained, whereafter the liner and cooler contents can be reinserted therein. Overall, the device improves one's ability to remove objects from a cooler while also separating those objects from melted ice, while also providing an efficient manner to remove all contents from a cooler after use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to cooler inserts. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to inserts for the purpose of separating certain items and liquid in a cooler. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,687 to Morgan discloses an ice rack for use in a portable ice chest that includes a planar surface such as a platform placed at the base of the ice chest interior. The platform includes a plurality of openings along its surface to enable multiple units of the device to be inserted to form a stacked unit. The device also includes a plurality of apertures allowing air transfer so the ice can chill the items placed within the ice chest. While disclosing a novel stackable unit for use with an ice chest, the Morgan device fails to disclose the novel way of the present invention to remove the insert and also separate liquid from items placed within the cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,239 to Schwartz is another device that discloses a cooling insert for beverages used to help control the internal temperature of cooler. The device comprises a cylindrical elongated member with multiple concave openings along its ends to hold a standard beverage can in place while in a cooler. The device further includes an internal open volume, secured by a screw cap, to pour water therein, so it may be frozen prior to use. This device, though offering a novel means to cool the internal volume of a cooler, does not disclose a novel means of removal of the device or a means to separate liquid from stored items. The Schwartz device also is intended solely for use with cylindrical beverage containers, which limits its utility.
Another disclosed device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,056 to Brown, which is a portable cooler with suspended grates in its internal storage area. The device comprises a cooler with multiple inserts along its side walls. Each insert is a grated surface to place various items such as bait for fishing. The base of the device includes a separate container to store ice to cool the contents of the device. The Brown device discloses a novel use of a multi-tiered cooling system within a cooler, however, it is not a removable insert like the present invention. Though the function of the device is similar in separating melted ice or water from stored items, the present invention also includes the novel feature of being removable from a cooler, whereas with the Brown device this is not possible.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,313,928 to Girard discloses another insert for a cooler. Similar the Morgan device, the Girard device comprises a raised planar surface with apertures along its surface placed at the base of internal volume of a cooler. Additionally, the device includes a series of guidelines along the uppermost surface of the device to enable a user to cut portions of the device to fit in various sized coolers. Just as with the Morgan device, the Girard device fails to disclose a novel means to remove the device from a cooler as illustrated by the present invention, which includes the novel arrangement of rigid side walls with grips attached to the uppermost surface to easily remove the device from a cooler.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing water and content separation devices for use in coolers. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.